detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Rikumichi Kusuda
Rikumichi Kusuda (楠田 陸道 Kusuda Rikumichi) is a member of the Black Organization in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Rikumichi Kusuda was a member of the Black Organization. He was sent by the Organization to search for Rena Mizunashi in Haido Central Hospital. He was pretending to be a patient with cervical spine sprain in order to move about the hospital without suspicion. Eisuke Hondou told Ran he heard a man dialing Nanatsu no ko at the hospital and with that information Conan and Shuichi Akai were able to figure out which patient Eisuke overheard. Later that night, Rikumichi sneaked to the nurses' station to photograph the patient list and was cornered by the FBI. In order to escape, he threatened the FBI with fake C4 he had hidden under his neck collar. He drives away, but is unable to warn the Organization because Conan had damaged his phone with water. Shuichi Akai chases him in pursuit and after recognizing exactly which FBI agent was tailing him, he commits suicide. Personality During his short-lived appearance in Episode 498, it is shown Kusuda was extremely loyal to the Black Organization. In addition, Rikumichi seems to have been an experienced spy and was able to write to the boss directly, yet he was not high enough ranking to get a known codename. Though he was cornered by FBI, he was calm and level-headed; he even recognized the trap of FBI early on. Appellations Law enforcement= |-|Black Organization= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Fake Patient Case (Manga: 596-598; Anime: 495-496)' Conan Edogawa found out that Eisuke Hondou had heard someone in the Haido Hospital dialling the Boss of the Black Organization's e-mail adress, so he assumed that there was someone from the organization infiltrating the hospital in order to look for Kir, who was under the FBI's custody. Conan shared this intelligence with the FBI members, and according to a nurse's testimony, he was able to deduce that the one who infiltrated the hospital had entered between the 18th of December and the 21st. One of these patients was Rikumichi Kusuda, along with Chuugo Nishiya and Choutarou Shinki. Conan decided to face the three suspects directly so that he wasn't suspected. Rikumichi claimed to have cervical spine sprain, so he pretended to have a pain in the neck when talking to Conan. He had some empty cans of coffee in his room, which were dropped and later picked up by Conan. Rikumichi told him to leave his room. Along with Shuichi Akai, Conan was able to deduce that Rikumichi Kusuda was the spy from the organization, due to the fact the other two men were in fact innocent, also adding to the fact that he was faking his supposed disease the whole time. Rikumichi headed to the nurse station to find out whether Rena Mizunashi was in the hospital or not, and he noticed that the nurse who had found him there was not a real nurse at all. He confronted her but the FBI appeared there to capture him. Unfortunately, he showed them a bomb he had strapped to his neck, so the only chance they had was to let him escape to prevent him from blowing up the hospital floor. He read into the FBI's plan and fled in his car, so Akai was sent to follow him in his car. He couldn't stop Rikumichi from contacting the organization because he had his cellphone with him, but Conan outran Kusuda's plan and put his mobile phone in water to damage it. Akai reached Kusuda's car, who tried to shoot him, but failed. He ended up comitting suicide with his gun inside his car. However, the FBI was now fearing that the rest of the organization members were going to the hospital soon, guided by some reports that Kusuda could have been sending them. 'Kir Transport Case (Manga: 600-601; Anime: 497)' After the organization lost contact with Kusuda, they sent another spy to investigate the hospital and found out that the FBI was indeed there. James Black revealed that Kusuda was hiding an infrared thermographer, so they expected the rest of the organization members to use one as well. Later, James received some flowers which were sent via mail by Rikumichi Kusuda. They noticed this was obviously the organization, but apart from the flower, there was a bomb inside the flowerpot. Andre Camel managed to get rid of the bomb in time. However, many hospital patients started receiving gifts from Kusuda as well. Jodie supposed that the organization got the names from the pictures Kusuda was taking when the FBI attempted to capture him at the nurse station. The bombs were just part of a plan which allowed the black organization to get Kir's location though. 'Foreign Suspect Case (Manga: 609; Anime: 504)' Spoiler 'A Shrine to Remember (Manga: 851; Anime: 734)' While the police investigates the case, Jodie remembers the time when Conan tested the three suspects by making them pick up his cellphone during the Clash of Red and Black events. She says that Kusuda was actually the spy from the organization, and the second man to be confronted by Conan out of the three suspects. Then she remembers when Shuichi touched the phone, but Conan lures her out of her thoughts. Jodie's conversation with Conan was eavesdropped by Bourbon. 'Tea Poisoning Murder Case (Manga: 888, 890; Anime: 770-771)' When Kogoro goes to the Haido Hospital to check on his wife's condition, Bourbon appears and tells Kogoro he is looking for a friend of his who happened to be in the hospital. He says that the friend's name is Rikumichi Kusuda. Conan hears this and gets surprised and a bit scared, as he remembers how Kusuda died. Bourbon asks Conan if he knows Kusuda, though Conan says he has no idea who it is. Bourbon demonstrates that Conan might be lying about not knowing him. Nevertheless, Kogoro says Conan is just a child and he might not be lying. After a murder case is solved there, Bourbon asks Detective Takagi about Kusuda Rikumichi. Takagi says that some months ago a car which belonged to a certain Kusuda Rikumichi was found on a side of the road. The windshield had blood splatters which were less than one milimeter wide. Bourbon noticed these were high velocity blood splatters and a gun shot. 'Elementary Teacher Assault (Manga: 891, 893; Anime: 779-780)' Conan asks Jodie to tell her FBI colleagues that they can't leak any information about Rikumichi Kusuda, due to the fact that Bourbon is investigating the matter. Andre Camel is indeed confronted by Bourbon later, who asks him about Kusuda. Camel doesn't tell him anything, but he ends up spilling everything when he says it to Vermouth who was disguised as Jodie. 'The Scarlet Return (Manga: 894-897; Anime: 781-783)' Spoiler See also *Characters *Black Organization *Clash of Red and Black References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters